Rosario Vampire and Keyblade wielder
by Frostflame22
Summary: What if Tsukune the chosen one the keyblade wielder and had guns and different power by snapping his fangers? What if he was Akasha Bloodriver's little brother? What if Namine was Moka's and Tsukune's little sister
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1; The choosen one + Vampire

Tsukune Aono year 3 at Yokai Academy was falling from the sky in water.

Tsukune had no idea what was going on. He was falling, falling into a mysterious darkness. How did he get here anyway?

"_A heroes greatest weapon is his heart_" a voice rang out of nowhere. Tsukune looked around in confusion.

"Who was that?"

"_Tsukune Aono, you have been chosen..._"

"Chosen for what?" Tsukune asked getting confused. It was then, that he hit something. Groaning, Tsukune pushed himself up, and found that he was on what look like giant stainglass floor. Pushing himself up, he found staring at a giant stain glass image of himself,  
and like it always seemed, Kurumu, Mizore, Moka and Yukari were there stalking/following him.

Tsukune saw his shadow get bigger and bigger, and it attacked him. But, then two blades that looked like keys were in his hands and he attacked his shadow. Then a voice came and said "_Tsukune Aono you are the chosen one who wield any keyblade the two in you're hands are called Oathkeeper and Oblivion. To summon the keyblades you have to focus and keep a clear mind now_ **Fearwell."**

Tsukune woke up, in the bus that took him to Yokai Academy. He focused and the two keyblades appeared in his hands as he look at the blood red ocean and began to walk to Yokai and he saw Kurumu, Mizore, Moka and Yukari fight. He summoned his keyblades and began to swing at all of them.

"Stop fighting its making my head hurt and if you don't you all getting shot" he said as he pulled out two pistols and shot near there feet.

"Tsukune when did you have guns" Kurumu asked getting scaried as Moka already knew Tsukune had guns

Tsukune smiled and snapped his fanger and a blood red hole was there he put his hand in and got a large chest then opened it. The girls screamed all but Moka then, Kokoa came and saw the gun then asked who are these

They all pointed at Tsukune and he said "They are mine why you want some" he asked and Kokoa nodded saying "Yes. But when did you get guns" she asked him and said "My dad has gave me all his and watch this all of you" he said as every student and teacher watched

"I bet this is going to be bor-" Kokoa's statement was cut short when she saw Tsukune summon his keyblades and his Yokai rose and the holy lock came off his eyes turned from chocolate brown to blood red, his hair from dark brown to silver and his teeth turned into fangs. Everyone asked what type of monster are you.

Tsukune smiled was a evil like smile and said "I'm Akasha Bloodriver's littlebrother I am a vampire.


	2. Confession

Me:I got three guests with me come on out Moka,Tsukune and Kokoa

Kokoa:Hi all yall out there

Moka:Hi I'm a little nervous hey here's Tsukune

Tsukune: What's up everyone I'm listening to my Ipod

Me:What song is it Tsukune

Tsukune: Kill Paris I Do Love You

Me Kokoa Moka: Alright

Me: Here's Tsukune with the disclamer

Tsukune: I do not own Rosario Vampire or Kingdom Hearts

XXX

"What" Moka said. "Tsukune you my mom's little brother?"

"Brother-In-Law its not that big of a deal" Tsukune signs and snapped his fanger again as another blood red hole appeared and little girl came out

"Who is that little girl Tsukune-kun you babysit her?" asked

"No she my little sister her name is Namine and she is also Moka's and Kokoa's little sister as well."

"What!" Moka screamed as Kokoa smiled

"I have a little sister, how old is she Tsukune" Kokoa asked happily

"Namine is 15 years old like you Kokoa and the to of you have the same birthday"

XXX

(Skip to Neckonome's class)

"Everyone introduce yourself" said happily to teach again

Moka went first "My name is Moka Akasha

Kokoa went second My name is Kokoa Shuzen

Tsukune went third My name is Roxas Tsukune Aono but call me Roxas or Tsukune

Namine went last My name is Namine Kirie Aono

Everyone was in the same class Kurumu, Mizore, Moka,Namine,Kokoa,Yukari and Tsukune

Namine sat next to Tsukune Moka sat behind Tsukune and Namine and Kokoa sat in the back behind Mizore and Kurumu and sat in the middle row

(After class)

Tsukune and Namine went to a vending machine and got tomato juice enjoying themselves until Saizo came and picked Tsukune up by the collar

"Hey baby what are you doing with this weakling come and be my girl" Saizo said as his long tonge came out his mouth

Tsukune was not happy about what Saizo said about him and his sister. Then he summon his keyblades and attacked him then kick him into the air slamed him into the ground with his keyblades making Saizo pass out.

"Come on Namine go to our dorms alright" he said happy that his sister is safe "Alright big brother we need to rest for tomorrow

(Next Day)

Tsukune and Namine was walking at the school gates and Moka run at Tsukune asking can she suck his blood Tsukune nod and pulled his collar down. Moka then sank her fangs breaking his skin enjoying her meal and said Chapu chuu until her rosario glowed saying "_let me out Tsukune I want blood as well"_ Tsukune not paying no mind Moka took his hand and removed the rosario Tsukune turned around to see Inner Moka standing there

"Good Morning Tsukune and Namine,Tsukune I want blood" "Fine" Tsukune sign as Moka made her fangs go deep in Tsukune's neck for half a minites then a monster that looked like a shadow attacked Tsukune. Tsukune threw it off him then summoned his keyblades and Moka asked Tsukune what are these "Heartless they are creatours with no hearts and they steal people's hearts by killing them. And you can't beat them Moka whoever doesn't have a keyblade will not deafeat them so let me" and with that Tsukune ran at the Heartless slicing them Moka watch in amazment. Once Tsukune defeated all the Heartless they went to school.

(After School because I can't think of anything in school)

Tsukune checked his Iphone and had a job to do and told Moka and the other girls he had to on to the human world to kill someone because he was an assassin with his sniper.

(In the Human World)

Tsukune was in a helicopter laying on the floor with his Dragunov sniper and headphones on saying "I am a single bullet a bullet has no hearts it just fly towards its target" waited five seconds and shot the target in the head then went back to Yokai

(Back at Yokai the next Day)

Tsukune went to Yokai with black hood covering his face and walked into Ms Necknome class

Ms. Necknome was wondering who was the person with the hood so she asked. "Who are you" and Tsukune took the hood off showing his face.

said "Tsukune its you. And where were you at yesterday you missed the second day of school" she said mad at Tsukune and ran at him about to scratch when he moved his face doing a spin and summon Oblivion keyblade. He said "I had a job to do so I skiped what are you doing to do about it,not like you can hurt an assassin like me" he said calmly and hit her in the back of her neck making her pass out.

"Tsukune why did you do that to sensi" all the girls said angry execpt Namine.

"Do what make her pass out you can't do that to an assassin and that's a warning for everbody they get three strikes or if they try to kill me they DIE but friends don't get strikes if they keep yelling at me they get hurt real badly NOW EVERYBODY IN HERE GOT THAT!

"Yes" they said in fear for they may lose there life others said out loud that "You don't scare us" Tsukune said say it to my face they all did then spit in his face. Tsukune summoned his keyblades Oathkeeper and Oblivion and beat them badly so they had to stay in the hospital for 6 weeks. Now people were really scaried of Tsukune and tried not to piss him off other students in different classes didn't care so they tried you hurt his friends starting with Yukari Sendo as there first target in three days.


	3. Now to the Coliseum

Tsukune was walking to his dorm when he heard a scream that sounded like Yukari so he went to the swamp and saw three lizard men trying to eat Yukari like when they first met. Tsukune summoned both Oathkeeper and Oblivion killed the lizard men saving Yukari. Tsukune told Yukari to ask Moka,Mizore,Kurumu,and Kokoa do they want to come to Twilight Town nicely Yukari yelled "Yes I'll tell them.

Yukari ran to class telling Moka,Mizore,Kurumu and Kokoa come to the school gates after school asking them what Tsukune said. Yukari was happy that Tsukune had asked her Moka,Mizore,Kurumu and Kokoa to come to Twilight Town with him and Namine.

(After school)

Yukari was at the school gates waiting for the girls, Tsukune walked to the school gates and saw Yukari there waiting and decide to wait for everyone with her. Yukari turned around and saw Tsukune give her a kiss on the cheek Yukari blushed but when the girls got there her blushed disappeared. "Yukari what was it you wanted us to come her for" Kurumu asked "Tsukune said go everyone wants to go to Twilight Town she said while blushing."Its true that's what I said its also were I grew up at and me and Namine are going for two weeks. "Yes"all girls said.

"Don't worry about school the headmaster owe me I asked if Namine and me to go to Twilight Town so we got permission you all got two hours meet and Namine at the bus stop.

(With Namine and Tsukune in the human world)

Namine was with her big brother in the human she went and bought two games for PS3 called Call Of Duty Modern Warfare 3 and WWE 12.  
And Tsukune bought two games one for WII and one for PS3 was the WII game called Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and for PS3 was Dragon Ball Z: Raging Blast 2. "Big brother its time to go to the bus stop at Yokai Acdaemy" she said "Damn we have five minites warp us there Namine" he said calmly "Okay big brother" she said as she hugged him then teleported.

"Thank you Namine I really owe you let's wait for the others then I'll open up a black portal to take us to Yokai."

(5 mins later)

All the girls came with bags of cloaths and all the girls looked really cute.

"Sorry if were late Tsukune" said Mizore

"You're not late at all" Tsukune said happy that they can go to Twilight Town

"Tsukune! Tsukune can I have some blood" Moka said

"Not right now because I have to make the portal appear" he said while closing his eyes imaging a black portal once he opened it his eyes the portal was there."Come on lets go" Namine said

(Inside the portal)

"Tsukune what is all this" Moka and Yukari asked

"This is the inside the portal see that other portal over there anyone" he said/asked

"I see it"Mizore,Kurumu,Moka,Yukari,and Kokoa said at the same time

"Go through that portal it takes you to Twilight Town and when you get there you have to call me Roxas alright" he said

"Yes Roxas" they all said

(Twilight Town Train Station)

"Roxas can I have some blood" Moka asked

Roxas(a.k.a Tsukune) pulled his collar down as Moka licked his neck then bit it

"Thank you for the meal" Moka said.

"Everyone turn into you're true forms" Namine said

"Why?"

"In Twilight Town there are monster call nobodys that never should have been made they have no hearts and Moka here you're seal will never weaken or get broken alright" he said as he removed her Inner Moka out from the seal.

"Long time no see Tsukune I want blood your blood." Inner Moka said.

"You got to get me then" he said as he pulled his skateboard out from the portal showing them all what a great skater he is he road up the Train Station got both keyblades out threw them while riding up the Train Station letting them drop to the ground.

"This is my chance to have them weapons" Kokoa said as she ran to keyblades Oathkeeper and Oblivion she grabbed them and tried to pick them up but she shoulden't "I can't pick them up" Kokoa yelled. Kurumu threw Kokoa on the ground and said "Its because you're to weak I bet I can pick them up she grabbed them and tried to pick them up " I can't do it neaither" Kurumu yelled. They all tried but failed Tsukune walk over nexts to the girls and said "You no why you can't pick them up" he asked "Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes" they said Tsukune smiled and said "Its because none of you are the chosen one with a pure heart and courage and bravery that is why you cannot use them only I can you understand now." "Yes we understand it now."

Now Roxas was riding the skateboared again with all them chasing him and Namine them cought Namine. But Tsukune was out on it and stopped and decide to let Inner Moka bite his neck.

(5mins later)

Inner Moka found Roxas sitting on the skateboard and "Now can I have you're blood" he nodded as she sank her fangs into his neck and she whisper "Thank you for the blood lover."

Tsukune's phone was vibrating he checked it and he had to have the girls help saving the world.

(Skiping the explaining)

All of they said alright all us help save the world from the Organization XIII

"Now we travel to the Olympus Coliseum and there are some Heartless you can defeat with magic claws and everyone come

"What is Roxas" First we are not at Twilight Town so call me Tsukune again until we are at Twilight Town"

"So what is it" they all said "Close your eyes" he said and they did now open you're eyes they didbut nothing happened "what going on Tsukune" Inner Moka said.

"Listen focus and keep a clear mind they all did and felt something in there hands it was keyblades "How did we get keyblades Tsukne" they all asked.

"I shared my heart with all of you because you all are in my heart that's why you have keyblades Namine you coming as well and if you see a keyhole tell me then point you're two keyblades at the hole with me so it will seal and Heartless won't be there in certain area's okay and I'm happy you have keyblades like me. 


End file.
